


Not So Fluffy Joshler Oneshots (TRIGGERS!!)

by ashtheflash2000



Category: Twenty One Pilots, Twenty Øne Piløts
Genre: Heavy Angst, M/M, Multi, Other, Suicide, Triggers, Voilence, severe angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 19:42:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10043123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashtheflash2000/pseuds/ashtheflash2000
Summary: All i've got to say is be careful reading these??? They can probably be pretty triggering and some may have happy endings and some may have sad ones. I'll write in each chapter summary or in the notes whether it'll be happy or sad.This is mostly just so i can write when i'm feeling really down and afraid, so they're'll be lots of angst. Just please please please be careful reading this, okay??(probably won't be updated often)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This one's ending is happyyy :)

Of coarse, Tyler couldn't sleep. Again. He laid in bed, his eyes wide open. Somehow, he couldn't close them.  
Josh, his boyfriend, had fallen asleep on the couch watching one of his shows. It's usual that when Josh is not with him, Tyler can't sleep, but usually he can at least fight off the bad thoughts from soaking into his brain.  
Tonight was different. The voices were loud. Like a megaphone. They were clear that they were to be heard.  
Tyler was shaking and sweating in his bed, alert.  
"You fucking idiot!" Tyler snapped his head to look into the corner of the room, to see...  
"Oh no..," He whispered.  
Blurryface's murderous smile crept onto his face, his blood-thirsty eyes looking directly into Tyler's gentle, scared ones, which were brimming with tears.  
"Please don't-"  
Blurry's ominous laugh rang out, into the room, filling each corner.  
"It's just you and me, kid, and by the looks of it, we're gonna have joyous time, aren't we?"  
Tyler could feel his tears streaming down his cheeks by now, and he was shaking even more.  
"No! I-i'm not going to let you, not this time. I'll go get-"  
"Josh?" Blurry finished blandly, rolling his eyes.  
"Like that bag of dicks will help you? You're a freak, Tyler, and you are utterly alone. You were born alone, and you'll die alone. Josh doesn't care about you."  
"You're wrong!"  
"SHUT UP YOU FUCKING IDIOT," Tyler's eyes widened and he let out a whimper, making Blurry smile that gruesome smile of his.  
"If Josh did care about you so much, i think he'd at least be considerate enough to sleep in the same bed as you, right? He's probably sick of you by now. You know what? You should just go ahead and kill yourself now," He walked up to Tyler, who was still in his bed, and punched his face, leaving black paint where he had struck.  
Tyler was now sobbing uncontrollably.  
"Come on kid, get up! I think it's about time you killed yourself, ain't it?" He pulled the helpless boy off the bed, letting him fall with a bang.  
"Please stop! Please, haven't you done enough to me? Can't you torture someone else?" You could barely hear what Tyler was saying under his severe sobs, and his body shook violently.  
Blurry's vicious laughter rang out again. Tyler could barely see anything through his tears.  
Blurry pushed him against the wall and forcefully kicked him in the stomach, and the sound of Tyler's whine in his ears made him smile. Blurry was having the time of his life.  
"STOP! GO AWAY! I CANT TAKE IT ANYMORE!" Tyler was now screaming his lungs out. Everything hurt.  
Suddenly the door to the bedroom was forcefully pushed open, but Tyler was in too much pain to notice. The one thing he did notice, though, was that Blurry was gone.  
"Oh my God, Tyler!" Josh. How nice it was to hear Josh's voice.  
Tyler felt two strong arms wrap around him, and Tyler started sobbing into Josh's chest.  
"Baby, are you alright?"  
He shook his head, no, into his chest.  
Josh held Tyler in his arms tightly, with Tyler clinging onto him. He rocked Tyler, who was in his lap.  
"Shhh, your going to make yourself sick..." Josh quietly said as Tyler started coughing. "Where does it hurt, Baby?"  
"E-everywhere," Tyler choked out.  
He didn't have to say anymore, and Josh was whispering into Tyler's ear that everything would be okay, rubbing shapes onto his back.  
Right then, that was all Tyler needed, wrapped up into Josh's arms, needed. wanted.  
It was going to be okay.


	2. Compunction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ‼️TW: Suicide/Major Character Death‼️  
> This one's pretty sad.

A old, weary man sat down in the attic of his shabby, broken down house, in front of a box filled and filled with pictures, articles, journals, stickers, anything you could think of. They were all different, yet shared one common trait.   
Josh.   
It's been exactly 32 years. 32 years since the man with a wrinkly and awfully pale face, with dead, spiritless eyes that had every inch of hope and every sparkle drained from them, has seen Josh.   
Exactly 32 years.   
The man's eyes used to be filled with hope, love, ambition. So lifelike. Every memory had been cherished in his eyes, from the days he was stuck in his parent's rusty basement, screaming out lyrics to soothe the pain, to now.   
This man's soul was now filled with anguish and agony beyond imaginable, very, very different from what it used to be. For, it used to be filled with a light, a light of hope, joyfullness, and adventure that was so bright it shined through his eyes and right through his skin. He used to have the power to love in his soul.   
He attentively pulled out one of the many pictures out of the grey box, which was worn at the corners and looked as it if was ready to burst.   
The picture had Josh's great big smile, his face crinkled up so much, the man didn't even think it was possible for a smile to be that wide. He felt an instant pang in his heart as he saw the very familiar, yet distant face, and a tear already streaming down the fragil soul's cheek.   
Once he started he couldn't stop and soon the weary man was looking through all of the memories with Josh.   
Then he came across one photo where they were on a stage, in front of thousands and thousands of people. The man was much younger in this photo. He was alive. He had warmth and aspiration and ambition in his eyes and his skin shone, showing off his bright, colorful soul.   
Then the man looked over to the corner of the photo that held Josh, who was sitting at his place behind the drums and banging down with everything he had.   
The man's mind went to such a heart filling memory, it was almost as if a spark in his soul went off.   
He was up upon the scaffolding in the middle of Car Radio, looking out at the crowd with complete awe etched in his face. The thousands of people all cheered and cheered. They had come just to hear him and Josh, just two boys playing about their problems. The boy's body was filled with adrenaline from head to toe.   
They had made it.   
He looked down at Josh, playing with all the motivation, energy, and life in him. He literally glowed, lighting up the air around him.   
The boy's memory vanished and he was no longer a boy anymore. He was the old, wrinkly man as before. He had almost thought he was young again, free to live his life, with a second chance.   
A second chance to live.  
A second chance to make things right.  
A second chance to see his best friend's smiling face.  
And possibly, juuuust maybe, a second chance to say 'I love you' to him for the first time.   
Josh had never known about his feelings for him. They had been nothing more than friends. Of coarse, friends who depending on one another and weren't ashamed with making bad puns and who pushed each other to their limits, friends who could rely on each other whenever and wherever. Fiends who built a band and a clique from nothing and skyrocketed into space.  
But nevertheless, just friends.   
The man never told him how he felt, and because of that he must now live in a world where he is completely alone, isolated. Where his heart has completely shut down, without the capability to love ever, ever again.   
They never were able to say their first 'i live you's or hold hands with their fingers intertwined or share chocolate shakes or give cute kisses on the nose. The man never got to know what Josh's lips tasted like, or what it felt like to have his skin on his own.   
They never got to grow old together and still share the same love for each other even after several years.   
It was never meant to be.   
He supposed just being able to make Josh's incredibly, unfairly short life filled with happiness and hope was the best thing he could have done for him. As long as Josh's face was glowing with radiance while he was here, the man would be content with his own life.   
Josh had been happy and that was all that had mattered.   
By then, the man's weary body was on the floor, sobbing, trying to take in as much air as he could as he was being suffocated by his tears and his frame shaking violently.   
When his eyes were dry of tears, he finally decided it was time.  
He slowly got up, his joints creaking in agony, and went to the corner of the room, where he gently picked up his shotgun. He held it in his hands, stroking its cool surface.   
The man heard a silent and sad chuckle to his right and turned to see an all too familiar face learning against the wall. He looked a lot more... dreary, than the man remembered.  
"So after all this time, you're finally going to do it, huh?" The familiar faces's once red eyes were now dull, an unexplainable color, and his skin was now a light shade of grey, his tattoo's greatly faded.  
The man's face fell even further.  
"Don't worry, old friend. I'm not here to taunt you like I did all too many times before, all those years ago. I'm here to guide you. Whenever your ready, we'll do it together, yea?"   
All the man could do is swallow and slowly nod. He just knew that he was telling the truth.   
The once dreadful creature that had used to bring him much pain reached out his hand, which was coated in a blackness so deep, it was almost like it wasn't even their.   
He took his hand, and it was surprisingly warm.   
The familiar yet very different eyes looked into his, a small, sad smile on his face. A genuine one. Something the man thought he'd never see from him.   
"Ready?" The gentle voice came out of the once deadly creature.  
The man nodded. Tears would be streaming down his face, but he was all dried up.  
He lifted the gun and put it into his mouth, pointing it towards the roof of his mouth. And shot.  
The screamed in agony and fell into the floor, withering away and tears that he thought had all dried up quickly forming.   
"Shhhh, shhh, it's all right. You'll be in peace soon, old friend, I promise," The once awful creature crouched down beside him, rubbing up and down his arm.   
The man's vision faded, and in his mind, all he could think was;  
'I'm coming, Josh. I'll be there soon.'   
He felt a small happiness deep inside him for the first time in 32 years.


End file.
